


His Jacket

by GraceTheBlue



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Leather Jackets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceTheBlue/pseuds/GraceTheBlue
Summary: After a late night together, Jäger over sleeps and makes a grave mistake when getting dressed.





	His Jacket

Jäger stirred as the alarm clock began to blare obnoxiously in his ears. He rolled over, slapping the clock to stop it’s screeching. In his sleepy state he haphazardly checked the time. 8:10am. Shit. He jolted awake, now alert and frantic. Breakfast had started 10 minutes ago.

He gazed around his secret lovers’ room for his clothes. Jeans, shirt, boxers and his socks and shoes were all there. He desperately rushed to throw them all on in as little time as possible. As he went to leave the room, Jäger caught a glance of himself in the mirror. Hickeys littered his neck, the purple blotches which adorned his pale skin stuck out like a sore thumb. In a desperate effort to hide then he reached for the first jacket he saw and threw it on. Hoping no one would question his lateness, Jäger opened the door and headed for the canteen.

As he passed fellow members of Rainbow on his way, he assumed each funny look was due to how sleepy he looked having just woken up, right? The jacket had a high collar, so the hickeys would be hidden, it couldn’t be that. He pulled the collar up higher and quickened his pace to reach his teammates and partner. 

Jäger spotted his fellow GSG9 teammates almost immediately. Bandits face was a bright red for some reason. Jäger simply smiled at his lover’s complexion and walked with a tray to collect his breakfast before heading over to sit with his team mates. He placed his tray down and slid in next to Bandit who eyed him up subtly.

“Sorry I’m late guys I overslept.” Blitz snorted in his coffee and began to cough and splutter loudly. IQ managed to hold down a small snigger but her red face probably gave away her amusement. 

“Wonder what kept you up all night.” Blitz gave him a cheeky wink and went back to his coffee.  
Jäger stared back dumbfounded, did he see the hickeys? Bandit must’ve sensed Jäger’s confusion as his hand slipped onto his lovers’ knee and gave a soft squeeze to comfort him. Jäger wasn't great in social situations especially when he seemed to be the main target for mockery. 

“I just didn’t sleep great.” He managed to utter a weak response before digging into his Breakfast. As he was about to take a bite of his breakfast sandwich he felt a hard slap on his back, he looked up and saw the Russian couple, Glaz and Kapkan, the hunter grinning at him whilst the artist watched him with eager eyes almost pleading with him to be nice. 

“Nice jacket man, good to know you and Dom finally stopped eye fucking each other.” Glaz gave his boyfriend a shove before mouthing a ‘sorry’ at the startled German before walking off.

Jäger looked down at himself and noticed the cause of all the confusion. His jacket wasn’t his at all. It was Bandits and quite obviously too by the large patches and paint worked adorning it. How had he been so oblivious? The high collar should have been a dead giveaway. 

“I thought letting you sleep in was a good idea.” Bandit beamed at his lover, his eyes following the way the jacket sat on Jäger’s shoulders. Jäger immediately went into panic mode. 

“I…er…” Jäger could barely get any words out, his mind was racing 100 miles an hour.

“Don’t stress Babe, it fits you better anyway.” And with that Bandit leant in and gave Jäger a chaste kiss on the lips, for everyone to see. Bandits arm snaked its way around his waist and pulled him in closer, so they were sat pressed up against each other. Jäger blushed and felt intense butterflies swell in his stomach. With Bandits jacket around his slender frame, Jäger felt like he could he do anything and face anyone.


End file.
